


Sheriff Hellboy

by ashdragon12



Category: Hellboy (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, hellboy 2019 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashdragon12/pseuds/ashdragon12
Summary: A deep voice rumbled… it was all around him … he couldn’t see it but he could feel it. It was like rage, fire, and death and something so beyond him… so menacing. “I found you…… thought you could hide from me … reincarnation… into an ant no less… no, my son… You belong to me and I will never let you have what you so desperately crave” Jim learns the hard way that happiness is never given, its earned and the devil himself wouldn't let his son get it freely. Based on the 2019 Hellboy and season 3 strangers things, with some modifications to both of the stories. This is my first Fanfiction i have ever written so please bare with me :).





	Sheriff Hellboy

The base in Russia was on full alert within moments the first reports started flooding in from their base in Hawkins, Indiana. They needed to keep their machine running at all costs in case something happened to the other base…Failure was not an option. Geoff Sankovich gave a wary glance at his watch. He could see the glow from the machine gleam off it as he sat in the control room. The lights were dim and the only the buttons were bright and flashing. There were only two manning the control room at this time early in the morning. The tension in the air grew as each report received was more grave. They had made so much more progress with the other machine and without it…they didn’t even want to think about it. The death of their comrade was still fresh in their minds. 

Geoff let out a sign as was he watched all the meters and reports from engineering come in. It was important to keep the magnificent machine going to open this unworldly door. A gruff voice spoke out to him breaking him from his thoughts “Geoff read me the levels from meter 4 for the record,” scoffing the other man holding a clipboard. Geoff nodded and swiveled the chair to look at the electrical levels when they spiked dramatically. Geoff’s face drained of cooler as the numbers suddenly climbed higher! He looked to his right and saw the machine was becoming bright and spinning faster. It started to produce a screeching sound. The two men looked at each other and the gruff one started to shout to him “initiate emergency sh… do…n p…ur. “His voice was drowned out, but Geoff’s training kicked him in high gear and he knew what to do. They both scrambled and positioned each other on two separate consoles with keys in hand. They didn’t make it much farther as the machine glowed a brilliant blue light before turning into a furious red. They stared in awe in their final second as the machine exploded. The glass, heat, and pressure raged right into them so quickly they were dead before they felt it. 

A deep voice rumbled… it was all around him … he couldn’t see it but he could feel it. It was like rage, fire, and death and something so beyond him… so menacing. “I found you…… thought you could hide from me … reincarnation… into an ant no less… no, my son… You belong to me and I will never let you have what you so desperately crave” the rumbling voice stopped and so did the terrible power weighing on him. He was still bathed in this darkness where couldn’t feel, couldn’t smell, couldn’t touch, and couldn’t hear. It was like a jail of nothing ... he was nothing, but he could still feel pain, fear, and it. Whenever it spoke that terrible voice would cause excruciating pain for him. Some time passed again jolting what was left of his thoughts as the voice started to speak “it is time to go my Harold again… and this I promise you child; our eternal dance will go on forever… no matter where you run.” Suddenly his prison filled with a light and he could see a woman with brown hair; her eye streaked with tears… she was beautiful. All he could do was stare at her when he felt it, heat seared right into him into his very core. It was the worst agony he’d ever felt. All he could think was “kill me now... just make it end. “ then his world exploded, and he was gone.  
‘What happened!?’ a man in a black demanded as he gave a menacing look at his head of engineering. They were standing outside the bunker as it was being evacuated. Victor gulped “we don’t know yet sir, we were in engineer when everything went critical …and we believe the machine must have exploded.” The man in black glared at him. He shifted his head to watch as more people evacuated the bunker. There was an uncomfortable pause while victor waited. The man settled his gaze on Victor “I want you to gather a crew and go investigate it now.” “y..yes sir, immediately sir.’ Victor numbly turned to leave when the man grabbed his arm and gave it a threatening squeeze and gave him a hard stare. Victor wasn’t sure if this was the moment he was going to die. The man let him go. Shocked Victor stumbled his way to the emergency camp to put together a team. 

slowly the pain started to ebb away but that didn’t mean he was planning to move anytime soon. He wanted to just stay there and just pray everything would stop hurting… he didn’t want to know what happened and he feared if he opened his eyes, he would still be in the jail of nothing. It was slipping from him…the deep rumbling voice he heard in his head but now he couldn’t make out the words .. they were like a conversation from a dream. He then thought about the women he saw so beautiful in the blue light… “Joyce” he muttered and scrunched his face… he remembered. His eye’s jolted open “I can’t … I must find her… I must find Jane! I have to make sure they're safe.” Grunting he uncurled himself. Everything was spinning when he opened his eyes, but he was sitting upright at least. Several minutes past as he breathed and willed the spinning to stop. He was in a large concrete room that looked destroyed. There was rubble, dust, and debris everywhere. He sat in what almost looked like everything an impact crater and he was in the impact zone. He scrunched his face and looked at the last surviving emergency light dimly lighting the room.

The next thing he saw was from a horror movie. He saw his right arm and it was massive. It was like it was made from stone or something and worst he could feel with it like it was his own hand. His heart started to beat rapidly as he reached to touch it. With shaking hands, he noticed his skin…. His skin was red! “HOLY HELL!” he leaped to his feet immediate regretting it as he lost balance he fell and smacked his head on a concrete block. Cursing he reached up and impacted something on his forehead. Muttering what the hell under his breath he slowly reached up and felt it… “what the Hell?!” He wasn't sure what they were and he didn't want to know. He snatched his hand away and started to hyperventilate “this can’t be real… I … I” the world started to blur again as he started to get dizzy again. He shook his head “no no no I can’t … not now…” he breathed trying to stay calm, it was helping until he saw something to his left move or more really felt it really. It was a tail… he had a god damn tail … holy Christ on a stick he had a tail. To top it off he found he was butt naked. Both of his hands(?) are on his knees he stared at the ground; slowly trying to stay calm as he focused on Joyce and Jane he focused on the mission. Suddenly but faintly he heard voices. He scanned the big room around him, there were two doors. one was caved in the other not as badly. He walked over there and examined the large concrete slab resting against it. Think maybe he could push the rock off the door he could get out. He put his arms around the large slab and prepared for it to weigh a ton, but the opposite happened instead. He picked it up with such ease that it startled him. Of course, when he dropped it landed on his foot “son of a B******!” breathing again to keep his temper down, he couldn’t risk making a lot of sounds. whomever those voices were could be friend or foe. He glared at the slab… If his face wasn’t red before he was sure it was now. He bent down to grab the boulder again more prepared and heaved it up as easily you would pick up a child. With astoundment he laid the rock down away from the door. When he entered the room it looked like a similar control room he was in with Joyce. What he saw next was a gruesome sight… two dead bodies that looked like they went into a furnace. ” keeps getting better and better” he jerks his head at the direction of the exit door as he hears the faint voices becoming louder. He hurriedly went to the door and peered out the small square window. There were more emergency lights dimly lighting the large room. The large room contained more debrie and large storage boxes he could use as cover. As he went to go through the door bur the ‘things’ on his head caught the top lip of the door trim making an annoyingly loud noise and yanked his head back. Growling in Annoyance he dipped lower this time to exit.


End file.
